


Short Steps, Short Breaths

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dance lesson, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Hickeys, Hip Hop, Makeout Session, Smut, hips don't lie, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: Dan is working on a new music video, and he's hired you to teach the dance routine to him and the rest of the grumps.
little one shot I decided to write. :-)





	

“From the beginning!” 

 

A collective groan came from the men. You were in charge of teaching them a dance routine for their new music video. Unfortunately for them, you made this dance rather difficult and sexual. These men were all stretching and breathing heavily after learning a particular part of the dance. Arin looked at you with a furrowed brow. 

“Can we take a break?” he asked. 

“Run it from the top a couple more times, and we can take a ten minute break okay?” You said. He looked kind of annoyed but he nodded, standing up. All of the men got into their place.

“And five, six, seven, eight!”

You began to dance along with the music. You were dancing to Danny’s part, where you had to do a long list of things, including thrusts of the hips, and shaking them side-to-side. 

“And Punch, Punch, step cross slide!” you said, getting to the part where they all began to become fumbling buffoons. 

You continued the dance, doing something with your arms as you did a two-step type move. 

“Step, step, flaunt! Step, step, flaunt! Spin, hair flip, spin, trust!” you say, doing the moves perfectly. Danny was following you and so were the rest of them. You could see them in the mirror as you danced. Danny was looking directly at you, following your moves perfectly. Hot damn, he was killing you with his looks, and he looked good doing the hip thrusts like he was. No wonder his name was “Danny Sexbang”

“Grapevine, Grapevine, spin down, pose!” You say as you get to the end of the song. You had them spin and land to the ground, and pose in whatever way Danny and Brian wanted to pose them as. As you stood up and turned around, you saw how tired they looked. Sweat staining their shirts and dripping down their face. All of them are breathing like they ran a marathon. Smiling at them, you clapped.

“Fantastic work, take ten!” you said. As you stretched, you saw a shadow walk near you, you stand up and turn around to see a tall, lean man with luscious curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at you.

“You are fantastic at dancing, Ms. (L/N),” he said, looking at you. You felt your face warm up a bit as he stared down at you. 

“Oh please, call me (Y/N),” you say, giggling. 

“I couldn’t help but watch you while I was dancing. You were doing my dance, sure, but I was… really watching you,” he said, a slight coo to his voice as he looked at you with hungry eyes. Your felt your face burning as he rested his hand on your cheek. You looked behind him. The rest of the guys had walked outside to get some fresh air and cool themselves down. Dan looked at you, sweaty and all, and smiled. “I have to grab my jacket to stand outside for a bit, why don’t you join me?” he said, almost seductively. You raised a perfect eyebrow at him, following him to the closet where you asked guests to keep their jackets, shoes, and coats. Walking with him to the closet, he opened it up and it looked like he was going for his jacket. As you looked around waiting for him, you felt hands on your hips pull you into the closet, and then pull the door shut. In the darkness, you gasped. What in the world was going on?

“Dan? What in the world—“ You didn’t even get to finish your sentence before a pair of lips smashed into yours. You froze, but melted into the kiss. Fuck, you didn’t realize how hot he was. You kissed back with such passion. He pulled you closer, dragging his hands down to your ass as he kissed you. He took a moment to bite and suck on your lip, a moment that you reciprocated with such pleasure. You heard a grunt come from him when you did this, making him squeeze your ass harder in his palms. You broke passionately making out with him to let out a sigh of pleasure. When your lips parted, his went straight for your neck. First he left butterfly kisses, making you drag your fingers up and down his back. The gentleness of them made you shiver. Then with the slight movement of the shoulder of your t-shirt, you felt a bite, and then suckling. What was he doing?

He was giving you a hickey. That made you let out a quiet whimper. You felt him laugh quietly as he sucked on your shoulder. After giving you a dark hickey, he left a couple more, then he went back to your lips. Making out with you furiously. You loved kissing him, he was incredible. He was gently rubbing himself against you as you both made out. you could feel around the room a bit. It was hard to think straight as he passionately moved his lips to yours repetitively. you were hopelessly engulfed by his kisses, wherever he planted them. His hands went from your ass to under your shirt. before you knew it he was groping your breasts and massaging them like his life depended on it. You moaned quietly when he begins to do this. you could feel his hands suddenly move to lift your shirt right off you. 

Until a sudden light filled the closet.

You both quickly got off each other and turned around, seeing a large grin on some faces, an hearing some giggles from the others.

“I knew he would make a move on her,” You heard Barry say with a snicker.

“They don’t call him Danny Sexbang for nothing, right?” Arin said with a larger than life grin across his face. Both you and Danny’s faces were as red as tomatoes. As you both stepped out of the closet sheepishly, you looked at them all.

“Alright assholes, from the top! I want it to be perfect!”

Another collective groan hit the air as you said that, walking back into the main dancing room. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be dancing along still,” you said, getting the CD player all ready to go.

 

The words “Thank the lord” came from Danny as he looked you up and down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! please check out my other works! It would mean a lot :-). thanks!


End file.
